


Highschool, Hunting, and Homosexuality

by DreamerThinkerWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerThinkerWriter/pseuds/DreamerThinkerWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a Monday morning; Dean hates Mondays. School is such a drag; he’d rather be out hunting with John. Dean’s mother, Mary, has said that she won’t allow Dean to go hunting with his father until he turns eighteen. Both John and Dean think that this is absurd. Considering that Dean is at risk of being attacked by things in the dark, John believes his son needs to know how to protect himself. Knowing the hunting lifestyle herself, Mary can’t bear to think of her sixteen year old son out there on the battle field. So here’s Dean, at school, sitting in the back of Math class. Dean doesn’t like the teachers, they just try to teach him pointless subjects; subjects that won’t help him kill a demon.  
The bell rings meaning Dean can escape the hell hole of a classroom. Not literal Hell though; Dean knows that would be much worse. Walking down the corridor Dean sees a boy he doesn’t recognise. He’s kind of nerdy looking, but in an attractive way. The boy spares a glance at Dean. Even though he wants to smile back or do something, Dean doesn’t. For some reason he feels too shy to even look the boy in the eyes; Dean has never experienced something like this before. He’s always known as the guy in school that has buckets of confidence; always making friends easily and always getting the girls. Before Dean can walk into the nearby classroom he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hi, I’m Castiel... I’m new here so I’m just introducing myself to everyone.” Castiel, who happens to be the nerdy, yet attractive boy Dean saw two seconds ago, looks more attractive up close. Dean looks around and then smiles.  
“Hey. I’m Dean... I’ve got a class so I should probably go.” Dean smiles once more, bows his head slightly and then steps into the classroom. 

Later on at home Dean can’t stop thinking about Castiel. He had confidence and there was something Dean liked about him.  
“Dude, what’s going on? You’ve been spaced out for an hour now.” Sam sits at the end of Dean’s bed. Having four years between them can be hard sometimes. Sam doesn’t understand certain stuff that Dean does.  
"It’s nothing Sammy. Don’t worry about it.” Dean throws a baseball up into the air and catches it with a sigh. Sam doesn’t move, he just stays watching his older brother.  
“Dean, I know I’m only twelve, but you can talk to me.” The look on Sam’s face makes Dean love him even more. Dean knows he’ll always protect his brother, no matter what.  
“Okay... You’ve got to promise not to tell mum or dad.” Dean puts the baseball on his bed and sits up more, looking intently at Sam.  
“Of course I won’t... You know you can trust me Dean.” Sam doesn’t take his eyes off of his brother.  
“There’s this guy at school... Castiel... I think, I think I like him Sammy... More than a friend.” Dean gets up off of the bed and walks over to the window. Dean’s always known that he likes guys. He still likes girls, of course, he’s been with so many he’s lost count. Castiel made him feel different though; no guy or girl has ever made him feel shy or nervous.  
“Are you going to ask him on a date?” Sam says this so nonchalantly that it makes Dean chuckle to himself.  
“If only it was that simple Sammy.” Dean bites his lip slightly out of nerves.  
“Why isn’t it that simple?” Sam gets up off the bed and just stands there in the middle of the room.  
“People won’t like it... Look, can we just stop talking about this. I’m okay with who I am and that’s all that matters to me.” Dean turns to face Sam and smiles slightly. This is Dean’s way of showing that he’s okay. A small smile and Sam leaves him alone. 

The next day at school Dean sees some of his friends huddled around. As he walks over he recognises Castiel’s voice.  
“Just give it back okay? I’m not hurting anyone. Just leave me alone.” As Dean approaches he sees that one of his friends has a back pack; the back pack that Castiel is missing. When Castiel sees Dean he looks embarrassed, almost ashamed. Dean knows that his friends can be jerks sometimes but he doesn’t like to get involved. He prefers to let them do what they want to do; it’s a quiet life that way.  
“Hey Dean, we got ourselves a new toy.” One of the boys looks over at Dean and laughs. Castiel looks at Dean with a pleading expression; Dean just laughs along with the rest of his friends. When the bell rings one of the boys empties the contents of Castiel’s back pack on to the floor and throws the empty back pack to him. 

Whilst everyone else starts making their way to class Dean says he needs to go to the bathroom. They all carry on walking, leaving Dean alone. When the coast is clear of his friends, Dean goes back to Castiel.  
“I don’t want any more trouble.” Castiel is putting everything back into his bag; he doesn’t even look at Dean. The feeling of guilt in Dean’s stomach increases. He bends down and starts picking up the books.  
“I’m real sorry about that... My friends can be jerks sometimes. It’s just best to let them get it out of their system otherwise they’re just worse.” Castiel takes the books from Dean and shoves them into his back pack. The bell went a while ago and Castiel is starting to get panicked because he’s late to class.  
“That’s easy for you to say... They don’t treat you like dirt.” Castiel gives Dean one last look and walks off, leaving Dean in the corridor feeling guilty as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean crashes on to his bed. The guilty feeling going around inside him has made him completely exhausted. Seeing Dean like this makes Sam upset. Dean is normally the strong one, the one that can handle anything. If Dean can’t cope then what hope has Sam got? Sam would never tell Dean that he feels this way, of course. Dean always believes in Sam; a lot more than John does.  
“Dean... Is it that boy again? Castiel?” Sam sits on the end of Dean’s bed; like he does every night. Dean sits up and lies on his back.  
“Yeah... I was kind of a jerk.” Dean doesn’t look at Sam. It feels weird to be having these conversations with him. It seemed like yesterday that he’d help Mary change Sam’s diapers.  
“Just talk to him... Apologise. I’m sure he’ll be okay when he realises how great you are.” Sam smiles at Dean. He smiles back, grateful for his brother. Dean could have nothing, but as long as he had Sam, he wouldn’t care.  
“Thanks Sammy.” Dean leans forward and pats his brother on the back gently. He then lies back down and turns off his table lamp. 

Dean’s walking down the empty corridor trying to find Castiel so that he can apologise. When Castiel sees Dean he is very surprised.  
“What are you doing here so early? I thought you hated school.” Castiel is sitting at an empty table with multiple books open; he seems to be soaking up the information from every single one.  
“I came to apologise… Look, Cas, I was a jerk the other day and I shouldn’t have treated you like that. I shouldn’t have let my friends treat you like that. You’re a good guy and I’m sorry.” Dean stops, not really knowing what else to say. Castiel considers Dean for a moment. He then closes the closest book in front of him and looks up at Dean. With the sunlight hitting Dean, Castiel realises how attracted he is to him. Of course he realised before; now it was just crystal clear. Castiel wanted Dean.  
“Okay… I accept your apology. I know you weren’t part of it… You may not have helped, which, I’ll admit, upset me. However, you weren’t the one who took my bag and dumped my stuff everywhere. You’ve also apologised and that takes courage. So thank you.” Castiel looks away from Dean and starts piling his books into his school bag. Dean sits down next to Castiel and puts a hand on his arm to stop him from grabbing another book from the table; Castiel automatically looks at Dean.  
“Cas… Tell me if I’m wrong, I just can’t help feeling there’s something between us…” All of a sudden Dean doesn’t feel nervous around Castiel; he knows this is right. Castiel looks away from Dean for a second, only to look at Dean’s hand on his arm. Castiel looks back and his and Dean’s eyes don’t turn away from each other.  
“I was hoping you would say something… I wasn’t quite sure if you liked guys or not… I had a feeling, couldn’t be too sure though. I know you’ve been with a lot of girls but I’ve never heard anyone talking about any boyfriends…” Castiel gets embarrassed when he says the word “boyfriends”; Dean notices this and just laughs.  
“I’ve been with a guy before… We just didn’t want to tell anyone, neither of us was ready… I still don’t know if I am… I like boys and girls… I can’t stop thinking about you though Cas…” When Castiel hears these words coming from Dean’s lips his heart pounds. The fact that Dean can’t stop thinking about him makes his stomach feel like it’s filled with a million butterflies.  
“I can’t stop thinking about you either Dean…” This time Castiel does look away. The thought of being with Dean scares him slightly. Dean hasn’t even come out yet; Castiel doesn’t want Dean getting teased and hurt because of him. Dean grabs Castiel’s cheek gently and turns his face back towards him. Before they know it Dean and Castiel’s lips are moving together perfectly; fitting together like two jigsaw pieces. The bell rings, snapping Dean and Castiel back to reality. They look at each other for a split second, they both look slightly embarrassed.  
“Meet me outside after school?” Dean stands up and walks to his class, leaving Castiel alone in the room feeling completely dazed. 

When the bell rings for the end of the day both Dean and Castiel have butterflies hammering against their stomachs. Dean sees Castiel waiting there, the sun beaming down kind of makes him look angelic. Dean can’t help but smile when he sees Castiel.  
“Hey, do you want to come back to my house?” Dean looks at Castiel with those piercing green eyes. Castiel swears they send him into some kind of trance.  
“Yeah, I’ll just text my parents and let them know where I’m going.” Castiel takes his phone out of his coat pocket, sends the message and then smiles at Dean. They both walk to Dean’s house talking about school and everyone at school. Both of them feel completely content in each other’s company; nothing has ever felt more right to either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean introduces Castiel to his family. Sam has a massive smile on his face because he is finally meeting the boy that has been driving his brother crazy. Sam raises his eyebrows slightly at Dean; enough for Dean to notice, but not enough for his parents to catch on. Dean clears his throat.  
“Mum, dad, there’s something I need to ask you…” John and Mary stop what they are doing at look at their oldest son. “Mum, dad… Me and Castiel… The thing is we like each other okay… More than friends… I’m asking if you guys would be cool if I dated him?” Dean keeps a strong posture. John and Mary look at each other for a split second and then look at Dean and Castiel together. Castiel looks at Dean; he’s a little shocked how he just said it like that. Mary walks over to Dean and places her hand on his cheek.  
“Hunny, you know I love you and just want you to be happy…” She turns to Castiel, “You seem lovely. As long as you don’t hurt my son, you’re more than welcome to be a part of this family.” Mary turns back to Dean and hugs him. John moves closer and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Son, I’m proud of you, you know that. I just want you to be happy.” John glances at Castiel and smiles. Castiel stands still, not knowing what to do, wondering whether this is even real. He feels so grateful to have this family accepting him and making him feel so welcome. Sam walks over to Dean and Castiel; he softly punches Dean whilst smiling. Dean ruffles his hair; Sam pulls away and then looks at Castiel.  
“If you hurt my brother you have me to deal with.” Dean laughs; Castiel’s laugh is softer.  
“I won’t, I promise.” Castiel holds his little finger out as an indication to make a promise. Sam does the same and they lock fingers to make the promise binding. Dean laughs and ruffles Sam’s hair again. 

After they have eaten, Sam, Dean and Castiel sit in the living room watching television. After half an hour Sam decides to leave. “I’ve got homework to do so I’ll leave you two to you know, talk and stuff.” Sam sheepishly backs out of the living room.  
“Bye Sammy.” Dean says in a mock irritated voice. Castiel laughs softly.  
“Dean… What you told your parents… You really want to date me?” Castiel keeps looking at the television so that he doesn’t have to see Dean’s reaction. Dean turns his face towards Castiel.  
“Cas I don’t want to date you… I want to be your boyfriend.” Dean puts his hand on top of Castiel’s hand. They both smile at each other; their faces move closer together and they share their second kiss. This one is much more passionate and hungry. Dean feels like a weight has been lifted. His parents have no problem with him having Castiel as a boyfriend and Castiel wants to be his boyfriend. 

The next day at school Dean sees his friends harassing Castiel. A surge of anger runs through him. When he gets closer to the group they stop and look at him. One of the boys looks at him and nods.  
“Dean, our friend’s come back to play.” All of the boys laugh until they see that Dean isn’t.  
“Just back off, it’s not funny. He hasn’t hurt you, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” Dean moves closer and grabs Castiel’s arm; Castiel doesn’t say anything he just walks with Dean. Before they get to walk any further one of the boys shout to get attention.  
“Oh look everyone, Dean and Castiel are the latest couple.” The boys laugh as Dean turns around, nothing but anger on his face. He strides towards the group.  
“Do you know what? Me and Castiel are a couple. Yeah that’s right, we’re boyfriend and boyfriend. You seem to be the only ones that give a crap. So why don’t you all do yourselves a favour and stay the hell away from me and Cas.” With that Dean walks back to Castiel, takes his face in his hands and kisses him as passionately as he can manage. They mainly get wolf whistles from everyone else in the corridor. They break apart and smile at each other. Dean takes Castiel’s hand and they walk to class. 

At lunch time Dean is worrying about his dad. He’s gone away on a hunt and it seems like quite a big case. John said it will take him a week to track the thing down and kill it. Castiel notices that there is something wrong with Dean.  
“What’s going on? You don’t seem yourself, everything okay?” Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s arm.  
“Cas, I need to tell you something about my family.” Dean moves slightly so that Castiel is no longer touching him. Castiel looks slightly taken aback but composes himself almost immediately.  
“Of course Dean, you can tell me anything.” Castiel smiles quickly and then listens intently to everything that Dean begins to say.  
“My family isn’t a regular apple pie family… There are things out there Cas. Ghosts, demons, that kind of thing. There’s evil everywhere… My family, well, they try to stop it… My dad, he’s a hunter. He hunts evil and kills it, stops it from hurting anyone…” Dean sits there waiting for Castiel to say something. There is seconds of silence that feels like hours to Dean.  
“I don’t mind… I don’t care that your family kill evil spirits and demons. I’m happy with you Dean and no amount of evil will keep us apart. I think it’s brave that your dad stands up to the challenge.” Castiel places his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean smiles at Castiel, a wave of relief washes over him. 

For the rest of the day Dean feels relieved that Castiel knows everything. Dean has never been able to be honest with anyone about hunting but he knows that he can trust Castiel. At the end of the day Dean and Castiel meet outside the gates like normal. Dean says goodbye to his dad on the phone. The hunt is going well so Dean's mind is put to rest.  
“Thanks for not freaking out on me earlier.” Dean slings his arm over Castiel’s shoulder.  
“What did you expect? For me to run? You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Castiel kisses Dean on the cheek. In that moment neither of them have a care in the world. Life is good.


End file.
